Kuni Daigo
Kuni Daigo was a Kuni Shugenja and Witch Hunter of the Crab Clan who became the Jade Champion. Childhood Daigo grew up in the Kuni Wastes, a harsh reminder of the sacrifices the Crab Clan has made to protect the empire from the horrors of the Shadowlands. He read the histories of the Clan and noted the thousands of heroes who gave their lives to defend the Kaiu Wall. On his gempukku, he saw firsthand the dangers of the lands beyond the Crab lands. Daigo took the lesson to heart and trained to learn all the weaknesses of the Shadowlands. Kuni Daigo became a man devoted to one goal and one goal only: the destruction of the Shadowlands. NPCs of the Jade Championship (Imperial Herald 2.24), by Brian Yoon Family Daigo was married and had several children. His wife died defending the Kaiu Wall when a Fushiki no Oni tore apart the watchtower where she was. His wife leapt from the wall at the beast and fell to her death, striking at the demon as she fell. Children of Rokugan, by Lucas Twyman Carpenter Wall Falls In 1158 Daigotsu ordered an assault on the Kaiu Wall storming it with a surprise attack from all sides. Hida Kuroda, the Crab Clan Champion, faced and was then killed by Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear, below the Carpenter Wall. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 38 Daigo fought bravely but could not stop the deaths of his companions. Daigo considered the Wall's capture a personal failure, as he believed that he should have been able to do more. Kyofu's Last March In 1169 during the Time of Demons Daigo accompanied Kyofu and the Damned on Kyofu's Last March as one of the Witch Hunters supervising the Tainted troops. He pledged to bring Kettei back to the Crab Clan upon Kyofu's death. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Along with Hida Kengo and Hida Tsubaru Daigo was one of only three survivors of the March. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Jade Champion This year Daigo alongside the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Kiyoshi and Kuni Ochiyo offered the former Daimyo Kuni Tansho to be the contender for the Test of the Jade Champion. Tansho refused, for same reason as she had stepped down from Daimyoship, and they pondered what the responsibilities of the Jade Champion were. From Without and Within, by Rusty Priske Kuni Daigo won the Test of the Jade Champion after he defeated Soshi Shuuko prior to the final round, and Yogo Rieko in the final, The Jade Championship, by Shawn Carman European Championships: The Jade Championship tourney results taking the mantle left vacant following the retirement and departure of Asahina Sekawa from Rokugan. The Truest Test - Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Tansho counseled Daigo to find a handful of individuals from other clans, samurai who the new Jade Champion could trust. He had to overcome his disdain of politics, and used it as a tool for a greater good. Aftermath, by Shawn Carman View on Emerald Champion Daigo despised the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen, but the two did not come into conflict with one another; they seemed to avoid one another as much as possible. Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman Crusade Ransacking Shinden Asahina Daigo began preparing an expedition to the Shadowlands with one of the Jade Legions. He believed that a well-equipped and organized attack could finish the Oni Lords and ended their threat against Rokugan. To prepare it, he asked the Crab Champion, Hida Kuon, for a portion of the Crab's jade reserves. Kuon refused but pointed out that the Crane had much in the way of "spare" jade. In 1169 Daigo sent Hida Sozen to confiscate their jade artifacts and sculptures in the Temple of the Morning Sun, in Shinden Asahina. Doing so, Sozen shattered the jade statuette called The Council. Sacrifices, by Rusty Priske Destroying a Juzimai In 1170 Daigo got news of jade trading in the Toritaka lands. His investigations led to a ronin merchant, Kyodo, who confessed to trading the jade for a juzimai, the Shadow Lightning. The Jade Legion led by Daigo and Akodo Koun found the bandits, destroyed them, and seized all the jade they had in their lair. Champions, by Shawn Carman Tower of Fear Daigo this year laid a massive siege to the Tower of Fear with the Jade Legion. During this siege he took a piece of incorruptible jade left by Yakamo and used it to permenantly purify the Tower of Fear. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Daigo used the piece of what was once the Jade Hand to cleanse the previously unredeemable ground. This piece must remain forever in the earth outside the Kaiu Wall, or the Tower would begin to regrow where it once stood. Vacant Throne, p. 118 Disturbing news Daigo sent Koun to investigate the disappearance of Kaiu Taru. The investigation determined that Taru had not been corrupted by the Shadowlands, but could not rule out other supernatural events. The last contact anyone had with Taru was a letter written to Hida Ubogin. The note led Koun and his men to a small village in Crab lands where they found Taru's quarters and discovered a note he had written. It claimed that Taru had been shown a vision by Muzaka, the Fortune of Enigmas, in which terrible things happened to the Crab, the Kaiu Kabe, and even the death of Hida Kuon at the hands of a monstruous demon. Taru was convinced that only he could stop what was to come, and Koun was very concerned about the threat that Taru would now present to the honor of the Crab Clan. Letters, by Shawn Carman Plague When in 1171, in the month of the Monkey, Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 a plague struck the Empire, Daigo was commanded by the Empress Iweko I to investigate the cause of it. Daigo reported that the plague was perfect, with a high rate of infection, lethal beyond expectations, and a third of those who perished become undead Plague Zombies. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Kuon's Death After the Fall of the Wall the Empress requested the life of Kuon in exchange for cleansing the Crab's failure. Daigo performed a ritual over his Lord's armor, which allowed Kuon to call the blessings of Osano-Wo through an engraved kanji. Kuon led a hundred volunteers in an attack on an occupied section of the Carpenter Wall, and when his defeat was nearhe was consumed by Osano-Wo's flames rather than risk his return as an undead. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Fighting the Destroyer's horde The Kaiu Kabe was mostly at the Destroyers hands. Daigo performed a ritual that delayed their advance inside the Crab lands, until Daigo was exhausted. The Rakshasa General had been waiting this moment and the horde started their advance again. Empress' audience: renewed Charters In 1172 Daigo attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman God-Beast The majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyers control. They advanced into the Scorpion territory, and Kali-Ma unleashed the God Beast, a gigantic creature. Daigo discovered it was not an oni, and the Phoenix said it was a divine being which mind was shattered by Kali-Ma in the foul beast it was now. The Jade Champion requested the redeployment of Emerald Magistrates, and Yasuki Miliko, the Ruby Champion and Emerald sensei, somehow was given the permission to allocate these forces. Tactical Redeployment, by Rusty Priske Hunting the Daughter Daigo sent Yogo Rieko upon petition of the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Kiyoshi, to aid in the hunt of the Ebon Daughter. A group of powerful shugenja of different clans performed a modified Ritual of Forgetting upon the Daughter, and she was temporarily severed from her sources of power becoming a captive. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter was moved to Toshi Ranbo, judged by the Empress in front of the Imperial Court, and executed by the Crab as a traitor to the Empire. Daigo believed that the treatments against the plague could be more effective after her death. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battle of Shutai Jimen was nearly trapped in the Battle of Shutai, overwhelmed by the Destroyers. Daigo sent word to the Phoenix, who through a magic ritual sent Jade Legionnaires and Shiba bushi led by Isawa Mizuhiko. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman End of the Destroyer War In 1173 after the victory of the Empire and the death of Kali-Ma the Empress conferred the status of Great Clan to the Spider Clan. Those free of the taint were allowed to remain in the Empire after they were inspected by forces from the Jade Champion, the Asako Inquisitors, the Kuni family, or the Kuroiban. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Daigo knew of the events that happened in a small temple and the opening of a Black Scroll. He believed all those who were involved should be executed outright, except for Hiruma Akio, who became a member of the Jade Legion. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Exile for the Tainted In 1176 a band of Tainted ronin turn themselves in to the Jade Magistrates, claiming that they had prayed to Daigotsu for strength and now wished to serve in the Spider Clan. Eventually, Kuni Daigo was instructed to send them to the Colonies. Laws concerning the new Taint were quickly written by Daigo authorizing more proactive enforcement of executing those suspected of the Taint before they surrendered themselves. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Sensei Daigo eventually became a sensei, passing his knowledge to the new generations. Daigo Sensei (Twenty Festivals flavor) See also * Kuni Daigo/Meta External Links * Kuni Daigo (Rise of the Shogun) * Kuni Daigo Exp (Words and Deeds) Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Jade Champions